Kora, the Wormhole, the Mean God Alien, and the Ring of Evilness
by Uncontrollable-book-nerd
Summary: My name is Kora. I finally get to go on a school trip to a foreign country and, of course, it ends up spiraling into disaster. I wasn't really expecting the god who can make wormholes that sparkle like Edward Cullen in the sun, but it happened anyways. *ON HIATUS BUT SHOULD STILL BE READ AND DID YOU KNOW THE TITLE BAR FILLS UP VERY QUICKLY AND CAN'T FIT THIS IN? CRAZY...*
1. Loki, evil god that takes girls hostage

**_'Sup fanfiction-ers? This is my first story and I think it's pretty good. If you like it, just post a comment. It doesn't have to be a whole review, just if you think it's worth reading. Thanks peeps!_**  
_**-KK**_

Hi. I'm not really used to doing anything like this, but Phil- I mean Agent Coulson- said to just talk to the machine and it would record what I said for "later reference". I wonder what… never mind. Anyways… so this whole thing began a couple years ago.

I was on a trip for my school. I hadn't been able to go to the first 2 trips, but it worked out this time. I got to go to Germany (I'm actually from Texas, so this was awesome for me… carry on)!

We were only going to be here for one more night, so we were visiting this fancy museum. I was looking around guiltily after touching a weird, cow-looking table with a sign saying "DO NOT TOUCH".

I noticed a guy coming down the stairs. Well, he looked like a guy. How was I supposed to know what a Norse god of mischief looked like?! I'm more of a Greek expert anyways.

The following events clued me into the fact that something was wrong. First, he several whacked huge guys in the face with a big stick. Then, he flipped a man onto the cow table and sucked his eye out. Also, everyone was screaming and running away.

I happen to get myself into the worst situations, so just take a wild guess where I was? That's right.

I kind of just stood there, staring. I was doomed already, so I took a picture of the scene. I forgot the flash and he snapped his head up to look up at me.

He had a vicious sneer on his face that faded into a questioning confusion. It might have something to do with I had snuck in with jeans and hidden in a corner, so the people wearing dresses and suits didn't notice.

Now that I was in the light, he could see my strange apparel: old blue jeans and a sweater with a moustache and "Pardon My French".

Looking back, it probably wasn't smart to laugh at the most temperamental superior being to ever exist, but if you haven't figured out how I do things by now, you won't understand anything in this story.

He suddenly looked furiously at me. Warning, warning, scary dude lunging towards you! I ducked and he grabbed the back of my sweater faster than a lightning bolt.

"How dare you laugh at me, puny Midguardian!" he yelled in my face. I just squirmed, hanging from my sweater. This, kids, is why you should wear a tank-top under a sweater, not a sports bra.

He was obviously annoyed at my lack of response. I guess at some point I started smirking at him.

Loki then decided he could make his exit to the outdoors, full of terrified humans, more dramatic. So, he lifted me by my throat like I weighed as much as a feather.

He had his creepy stick- staff? scepter? - and suddenly, there were multiple Loki's. He started talking so I just zoned him out. Suddenly I see him pointing his scepter thing at an old man so I kick him between the legs.

Thank god aliens have the same weaknesses as humans. He doubles over, seeing as I kicked him fairly hard.

I wince in empathy, even though it was my fault. Ouch.

As he straightens, my empathy drowns in fear at his fury. Before he can try to kill me, what looks like Captain America jumps down in front of us.

Now there are two angry guys looking at me. Oh, wait, the new guy's glaring at Loki's hand on my throat. That makes more sense.

"Put the kid down, Loki," the guy warns. Loki smirks and opens his mouth before I interrupt him.

"Hey! I'm not a kid, old man! But thanks for the whole 'put her down, Loki'- thing. It's appreciated," I exclaim.

I think I startled both of them. Then, something horrible happens. I'm thinking, how can this possibly get worse? Why the heck would I think that?!

Before the guy can react, Loki shoots behind him and a swirling vortex appears midair.

Loki smirks as we stare at it, the new guy tenses and is suddenly holding a colorful shield. OMG he's really Captain America!

Next thing I know, I'm being thrown by my throat into the sparkling colors.

The last things I see are a panicking Captain reaching out and a feral smirk belonging to an alien god.

The world spirals into darkness as I land on what feels like stone floors.

_**Don't worry LOTR fans, next chapter is more Frodo-y and less Avengers-y :D**_


	2. Suspicions of Witchcraft

"_Where did she come from?"_

"_Did you see, she fell from the sky!"_

"_I think she's waking up!"_

I opened my eyes to… well, a very strange group of people sitting in strange chairs in a strange pavilion surrounded by strange plants. Strange.

I looked at all of them from my spot on the rock floors. When I turned my head to look behind me, an old man sat less than a foot away from me.

I wish I could say I asked who he was or some other sass-filled remark, but I didn't. the old man winced and covered his ears after I screamed. Sadly, my scream was a little jagged from a long history of illnesses, creating a squeak/ growl/ high-pitched scream.

Lucky for the old man, I can't scream for very long. I stared at him, finally noticing his long, gray robes and tall hat.

"Child, what are you called?" he asked me after he recovered.

I didn't respond, still stuck on "OMG I just met Gandalf".

"Child?" he frowned. He turned to look at the one person standing. He was a tall man, with long, black hair who resembled the bad guy from the Matrix. Of course, Lord Elrond.

"She seems to have hit her head on the stone when she fell," said Lord Elrond, showing a tinge of pity.

Until then, I hadn't felt the throbbing in the back of my head. Now, it felt…pretty bad. There's not many words to describe head wounds and the pain that they carry, but it wasn't pleasant.

"Sorry, I interrupted the decision for the Fellowship of the Ring. Go ahead, continue. I'm completely fine," I slurred, attempting to stand up before collapsing back to the ground.

A man with gold hair stormed over angrily; Boromir. He harshly grabbed my chin and forced me to meet his eyes.

"What witchcraft do you use? How did you know of this meeting and arrive in such a state?" he yelled in my face before he was pulled back.

I spotted Aragorn and Legolas pulling him back almost as harshly as he had grasped my head. I tried to get up once more, but Gandalf the Grey leaned me against him.

I found I wasn't as surprised by everything as I should have been. It probably had to do with the concussion I had received falling to the ground from somewhere in the air. Fun times.

The small group of hobbits running in front of me managed to finally get through my brain. Though, I admit what I did next probably didn't help the suspiciousness of my appearance.

When one hobbit turned to check if I was alright, I definitely surprised and scared everyone.

"Frodo Baggins?" I asked as my eyes rolled back in my head. Yet again, I heroically passed out.

(I'm so going to punch Loki next time he visits Earth for making me go through all this!)

**Sorry about this being so short. It was late and I was fairly tired from various things that would take a while to explain and also being very tired and also discovering the wonders of Doctor Who. What the heck?! Why did they get rid of Rose? She and the Doctor were perfect together script writers! Sorry, I'm a rambler... so bye! :)**


	3. Bill Isn't A Comfy Pillow

_Wake up! _

_Hush brain… great I'm talking to myself again._

_Yup, you're insane, now wake UP!_

I shot upright after my nice little conversation with my head. The first things I saw were grass and the legs of a horse. Weird.

I tried to move around but I found my arms and legs tied together while I hung off the side of a saddled horse. Bill! (If you don't remember Bill the horse, you're not a true nerd.)

I tried to look around discreetly, but my time with Loki proved I am one of the least lucky or discreet people to ever exist in the history of humanity. Sorry, I'm still grumpy about the "Loki interactions".

Frodo had noticed my gain in consciousness and halted the group, yelling, "She's awake!"

_Wait, what group? _I thought before noticing I was surrounded by the Fellowship of the Ring.

_Dang it._

_Brain, you're so helpful sometimes._

_That's my job!_

"Hey!" Aragorn snapped his fingers in front of my eyes. I blinked at him.

"What's up, Aragorn?" I snarked before attempting to trap my words in my mouth with bound hands.

They all looked shocked that I knew his name, especially since he went by… Stryder. Oh, forgot that.

He looked fairly calm, "How do you know of that name?"

"Um…" I said before gesturing to Gandalf, "I'm only telling him."

Gandalf was the oldest, wisest, full of magic, and most likely to believe my story of insanity.

They all, once again, looked shocked and, once again, Boromir attempted to draw his sword on me.

"Why would we be insolent enough to let you do that?" he growled.

Quickly, I retorted," Because this is the second time you've tried to maim a defenseless human girl who has only threatened you by passing out, twice, and being tied up on a horse. I think the gray wizard can defend himself enough to take 5 minutes to talk to me. I've had a very bad week, been kidnapped twice, and he is the most likely to believe the truth of my story. Is that good enough for you?!"

At this point, I was surprised no one fell over from the amount of shock I had given them. Even Gandalf looked fairly ruffled.

"I will speak to her, and then she will come right back. I believe you must have quite the story, my dear," he said, helping me down.

Boromir stood frozen, managing a small nod. I knew I must have smirked.

"What just happened?!" I heard Merry whisper to the other shock-filled hobbits.

"That is what happens when you make a tired, upset girl very angry, Meriadoc, remember this moment for the rest of your life," I said over my shoulder.

I looked back to see Sam finally fall over.

"She knows my NAME!" Merry stage whispers.

I know for a fact Gandalf smirked, I swear.

After explaining my story to Gandalf and making him swear not to tell the other about the fact their lives are a book in my world, he explained to the others parts of the truth.

"She is from another world called Earth-"began Gandalf.

"One question?" I raised my hand. My actually sighed a little, "Yes?"

"Why is this planet called Middle Earth? Why not just Earth?" I asked, having always been curious.

"I honestly have no idea how our world was named, but it has always and will always be called Middle Earth. Can I continue now, my dear?" he asked.

I nodded before looking down in shame.

"She's from another world called Earth, where a strange, god-like man had taken her prisoner. Before she was able to receive help, the strange man tossed her into a portal to our world." Gandalf finished.

"Then how does she know our names?" Frodo spoke up.

Gandalf opened his mouth- "One, I'm standing right behind you. I can answer questions about myself. Two, it's a very long story that my dear friend Gandalf here understands and has allowed me to not have to tell you." I said as he jumped before spinning to look at me.

"What's your name?" he asked me without any judgment or challenge in his face or voice.

I smiled at him, "No one's asked me that for the last several days. Thank you for caring."

The others all looked fairly guilty.

"My name is Kora."

* * *

_**I am so, so, so, so, SO SORRY for taking so long for this chapter. Life is very busy, especially with school (all students understand how I feel). I have some fairly interesting plans for Kora in the future for all slightly demonic readers. :D**_


	4. GOING ON STRIKE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!

You guys do know I can see how many people read my stories, right? I mean, I see a lot of people have read this piece of awesomeness and I have only 4 reviews. I know for a fact I forced my friend to write two of them. Do you guys even like my story at all? From now on, I'm going on strike until I get a sign that people are actually liking this. If no one likes it, I should probably just...abandon it *sobs uncontrollably*. Don't make me drop an innocent little story; review IMMEDIATLY!

Merci beacoup/ danke/ grazi/ thanks,

Uncontrollable-book-nerd :)


	5. Boromir being a bully

**THANK YOU to the people that actually took the time to write a review. The story shall go on!  
Shout outs to the people who write reviews:**

**Raven J: Thanks! I try my best, but a lot of people don't understand my "funnies". Oh, well. (sighs dramatically)**

**Aragorn II Elessar: Glad you like it! My heart just bursts with joy at the thought of someone liking my story. I'm actually not the person in my group of friends that writes a lot of stories. So, just to clarify, there was no sarcasm in this response. I'm serious. **

**Ellethwen of Lorien: Thank you! :) I like the name Kora, but "Ellethwen of Lorien" is really cool, too. Thanks for reviewing before I wrote out my going-on-strike update.**

**Just Watch Me Fly: Yeah! Victory! I really like your stories, so I appreciate you checking out mine. :D**

**Let the nerd-fest commence!**

_Previously:_

_"What's your name?" he asked me without any judgment or challenge in his face or voice._

_I smiled at him, "No one's asked me that for the last several days. Thank you for caring."_

_The others all looked fairly guilty._

_"My name is Kora."_

PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK

They didn't really react.

They just stood there.

Staring.

At me.

"Alright, could you please stop staring? Like, right now?" I asked, slightly peeved. The whole "time-sensitive mission" seemed to have slipped their minds.

They snapped back to life and drifted back to what they were doing before.

Merry and Pippin were getting some sword lessons from Boromir. Oh, I remember this!

I settle down to watch on a flat rock as Arag- "Stryder" goes over to pull the hobbits off of the recently tackled Boromir. He goes down as well.

I just burst out laughing, so hard I fall off of the rock I had picked.

I look up and see their startled expressions. Well…

"I blame the rock," I say sheepishly, smacking the "evil" rock a little.

The hobbits are the first ones to start laughing almost as hard as I was, then Boromir and Stryder (got it!) just chuckles a little bit.

I may have joined in…maybe. Then, we all were breathing pretty deeply as the hobbits and I tried to banish the stomach cramps with our hands.

I tried to sit back on the rock again, giving it second chances for it to redeem itself for making me fall.

Well, the rock was mean to me again.

I fell right off the back this time as I slid myself a tiny smidge too much.

There was silence.

Then the laughter started again as I saw Gandalf, Gimli, and Legolas and waved from my position as they hung off of the ground like bats. I mean, as I looked at them upside down.

"I'm so glad I amuse you all so much," I said, signature pout and crossed arms in place as they laughed harder.

I don't know how it was possible. The hobbits must have ruptured a lung by now.

Speaking of hobbits, Sam and Frodo were mentally stable enough to help me up.

"Thanks guys," I spoke loudly, "for helping me off of the ground where I could've hurt myself while the others were laughing."

They blushed and the others looked quite ashamed and the laughter finally ended.

Only to be started again as soon as I saw their faces.

"You-thought-I-was-serious?!" I choked out.

Merry and Pippin started laughing with me as everyone else shook their heads in their own ways.

Suddenly, Legolas is saying something.

I can't hear him because…I'll explain in a bit.

"What are you waiting for?" Boromir shouts as he pulls me behind some bushes just as a flock of bats flies just where we were a minute ago.

Oh, I forgot the spies from Mordor and how everyone hid really quickly in the movie.

When they're gone, Boromir pulls me out and has that expression on his face. You know the one he keeps using before he yells, a lot, at me.

"What were you just standing there for? Did you want the spies to find us?! Didn't you hear the elf tell everyone they were coming?!" he questions, extremely furious.

"I didn't hear what he said," I said quietly, but he just gets redder in the face.

"He yelled it plain and clear. Everyone else heard it!" he exclaimed.

I drop my head and mutter out why I didn't hear. I didn't want to tell them; they might think I'm weak or something else. It's embarrassing.

"SPEAK!" he yells in my face.

I felt Gandalf and Frodo start towards me as I raise my head to yell back in his face.

"I'm hearing impaired, alright? My ears don't work very well, especially if someone's not facing me or if there's a lot of background noise or if I'm not paying attention to hearing exactly what they say. Is that a good enough reason for you?!" I yell as I feel my eyes welling up like tiny puddles.

He definitely looks horrified as I walk away from him and away from the others as well.

I spot Bill through the blurred world and go pet him as I let the tears silently stream down my cheeks.

Some of them start discussing which way to go when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

Boromir.

He tries to speak but I interrupt him.

"You have doubted my intentions for everything ever since I got stuck in this world. That's right, you didn't think of that, did you? I'm stuck here with you guys, without my family. You probably forgot that as well. I'm only 15 years old. I disappeared without a trace the first time I ever left home without my family and they don't even know if I'm okay or if something happened to me. They may never know. I miss them so much. My little sister, too. She's only 11. She's so nice, well, most of the time, and I promised her I'd be back in a week. I have to deal with all of that and the fact that I want to help you all succeed on your quest however I can. But you, you keeping hurting me even more then I am already. Do you feel better now, Boromir?" I finish quietly, not facing him.

Without warning, he spins me around and wraps me in his arms tightly as I break down, yet again.

"I am so, so sorry, Kora. I am so, so very sorry…" he murmurs in my ear as I release all of the heartbreak that's amassed over the past week.

Oh, gods, it's been a week. My family hasn't known if I was alive or okay for a week!

He lets go as four small people take his place.

I let go and look at all of them. Everyone is standing in front of me.

"I want to help you on your quest, but I can't do anything if every move I make or don't make is a reason to tear me into shreds." I say firmly.

"It won't happen again," states Frodo.

Everyone nods with him as we break away from our circle to head towards the mountains.

Oh, no.

Did I mention I'm from Texas?

Accident prone, breakable me + snow trying to kill us from Saruman = definitely not positive moments.

Come on, Tolkien, give me a break here!

**I think I went through emotional trauma writing this chapter. I feel bad for making Boromir so mean, but I think that's how he might react. Sorry if it was a little much. I didn't research the part about Kora being hearing impaired. Sadly, I am too, though not as much as I described her to be. It can be really hard sometimes, but if I can get through it, so can she. Yeah, girl-power!**

**Later, nerds! :D**

**Uncontrollable-book-nerd**


	6. Portals Still Suck And Cause Pain

_Previously…_

"_I want to help you on your quest, but I can't do anything if every move I make or don't make is a reason to tear me into shreds." I say firmly._

"_It won't happen again," states Frodo._

_Everyone nods with him as we break away from our circle to head towards the mountains._

_Oh, no. _

_Did I mention I'm from Texas? _

_Accident prone, breakable me + snow trying to kill us from Saruman = definitely not positive moments._

_Come on, Tolkien, give me a break here!_

"Never. Again," I choke, furiously shivering as Boromir helps me walk away from the cursed mountains.

He winces. Yeah, that's right, feel the guilt.

I keep shivering just thinking about what happened in the avalanche.

(Flashback)

My eyes close as the light fades from view, my vision blocked by 6 feet of snow. My chest feels so tight, I need to breathe! I open my mouth aas my vision goes spotty.

"Kora!" I hear yelling in the distance.

"Where is she?!" "I see her!"

Cold hands pull me out of the snow as I gasp for air, barely feeling the cold anymore as I start to drift off.

Then someone slaps me, and I feel everything again.

"What the heck?!" I say, fuming.

Relieved expressions peer at me from all around.

Boromir looks to Gandalf, "We really need to get out of these mountains."

I'm still cold.

"I'm serious. If anyone ever suggests going through those mountains again, I'll dismember them. While they're awake. With a fork." I say louder, half growling.

They all seem to gulp, and I feel a dark sense of pride and satisfaction.

Gandalf clears his throat, "Alright, now that we've been warned, we must make for the mines of Moria-"

He cuts off as the area below my feet begins to glow in a circle.

Boromir backs away, trying to pull me with him, but I'm stuck.

"Help me!" I yell, moving the others into action as the circle forms into a portal.

The same portal that got me here.

"Not again," I mutter, as I fall, yet again, into darkness.

I wake up to the feeling of wind rushing past me.

Correction, wind rushing past me as I fall through the air.

Above me, the portal closes as I start falling. Towards the ground. Which is really, really far away. I have got to stop with the broken sentences!

I curl into a ball as I roll-land onto a tall building with the name "Stark" plastered on the front.

My leg makes a snapping noise as I fall right on it.

I don't feel any pain…for about 3 seconds.

Of course, then I start screaming.

A couple people in costumes kneel down next to me.

One of them happens to be wearing red, white and blue.

Captain America?!

He looks really surprised to see me.

Like, more surprised than I am to see him.

"Aren't you the girl from Germany?" he asks, frowning, "how did you get here?"

Oh, yeah! He was there when that jerk with reindeer horns threw me into Middle Earth. Reindeer horns…I could use that.

"Uh-huh," I choke out," Fell from another portal back to here. My leg really HURTS!" I end in a scream as the lady with curly, red hair moves my leg.

She stops immediately.

"I need to see if it's broken, okay?" she asks calmly.

I nod, still watching her.

"Hey," Captain says, "everything's going to be fine. Just look at me; what's your name? Where are you from?" he says, trying to distract me.

"I know what you're trying to do, but thanks anyways," I start, "My name's Kora. I'm from Texas. And no, I don't ride a horse to school or wear a cowboy hat all the time and say 'Yee-haw!' That's only true for about 35% of the people in Texas."

The guy with the bow snorts.

"Oh kid, I'm gonna like you, I can already tell!" says another person behind me.

I tilt my head back and see Tony Stark laughing at me.

Oh, it's on.

"Who are you?" I ask innocently, before winking at the guy with the bow.

He starts sniggering as Stark makes some nice chocking noises.

"What?! You don't know who I am?!" he gets out.

"Nope, should I?" still speaking with my oblivious, innocent voice.

He starts choking again and neither I nor the archer can hold back the hysterical laughter anymore.

He falls on the ground and I am just crying so much, everything is blurry.

"Oh. My. God. Stark, your face!" I choke out.

He pouts at us dying on the ground before he starts laughing too.

"Oh, I definitely like you kid!" says the archer, still pretty choked up.

The red-head just shakes her head at us and sighs and we all start laughing again.

Why do I bring hysterical laughing fits wherever I go?

"Your leg is broken, by the way," she says once we start breathing again.

Oh, I forgot she was doing that.

Captain helps me up and lets me use him as a human crutch as we walk towards the building.

I freeze when I see the guy who started this whole mess.

Loki.

He looks surprised when he sees me, then starts smirking again.

I lurch forward with the idea to scratch his eyes out, but Captain stops me.

Come on!

"You-you-you son of a reindeer!" I yell at him.

Stark and the archer start coughing to cover up the snorts and giggles that follow my statement.

A blond guy standing next to Loki walked toward me," what has my brother done to you, young maiden?"

"Your brother?" I ask comparing the two.

"I am Thor, of Asgard, and this is-"he says.

"Loki, god of mischief and the son of a reindeer, I got that part," I say as the "heroes" behind me, once again, start snorting and laughing.

Thor just looks confused.

"I do not understand Loki is not the son of a 'reindeer'" he questions.

Loki sighs, "She's mocking me Thor."

The thunder god frowns, "Take care how you speak, he is of Asgard and he's my brother."

Everyone collectively rolls their eyes.

He opens his mouth again, but this time I interrupt.

"Well, your brother basically kidnapped me, almost choked me for a theatrical entrance of carrying me by the throat, threw me into a portal to another world where I kept almost dying, and then got my leg broken by somehow pulling me back here in the sky thousands of feet above the ground. Now, I can call him whatever I want, got it?" I say shortly.

Everyone just looks at me.

"If you could please stop staring-whoa!" I say wobbling.

Captain steps forward, barely catching me when my knees give out.

"You're a little blurry there, Cap," I slur.

I feel the darkness creeping back for the- what, seventh time now in the past day?

"She's losing consciousness," a man says.

I groan, "Seriously, not again, how many times can a person pass out in one day? Stark, call Guinness; I'm setting a record over here."

I hear him laughing, then a smacking noise as I drift away.

Turns out Stark actually started to contact Guinness but apparently both Cap and the red-head stopped him.

Darn it, I could've made the book of world records!

**Alrighty then! Once again, still super happy about the reviews. I need some more for this chapter though. Seriously, it doesn't have to be long. I need some feedback about what was good, what sucked horribly, what you want, maybe some ideas. Really, I'm literally (figuratively-literally) dying from lack of response. Help me, save me! **

**...yeah. Just write a review, or PM!**

**Love (purely platonic, not stalkery),**

**Uncontrollable book nerd :D**


	7. What? What! WHAT?

_**Madgirl013, Green-and-blue-butterfly7345, and Guest: **_**Thank you so much for reviewing! I really need the comments to know if I'm totally screwing this up or not. Thank you thank you THANK YOU!**

**Thanks to**_** Gabriel is busted, NightCoringMadness, alexma, leave-it-to-the-umbrella, shadowkitten11, **_**and**_** stahpduhfairies **_**for Favoriting**_**.**_

**Thanks to _Ellethwen of Lorien, Gabriel is busted, Madfirl013, RavenRedSea, alexma, elianne, shadowkitten11,_ and_ stahpduhfairies _for Following.**

"Uggg…" I groaned as I, once again, regained consciousness.

_I…just…want…to…stop…passing…out!_

_Me too, Brain, me too._

_Time to wake up, Kora._

_I don't want to!_

_You do realize you're arguing with yourself, right?_

…_waking up now._

I open my eyes.

Then I close them again.

"C'mon Kora, I saw you open your eyes. Wake up," orders Cap.

"Yeah, hurry up, cowgirl, I don't like hospitals. Let's go! Chop chop!" snarks Stark.

"Shut up, Stark," Cap calmly states.

Wait…snark. Stark. Coincidence that his name is very close to snark. Interesting…

"Yeah, listen to Cap, Snarky Stark!" I groan.

I open my eyes, before the whiteness of the hospital room blinds me.

"It burns! It burns!" I hiss as I cover myself dramatically.

Stark giggles…weird…and Cap sighs before dimming the lights.

"Whatever, little vampire," laughs Stark.

"Yeah, laugh it up. I didn't know grown men actually giggled like little girls," I shot back.

He actually pouted.

"Touché," he muttered.

I raised my arms in triumph.

Then realization hit me.

"Cap, help me up. Now!" I said nervously.

"Why, what's wrong?!" he asked frantically.

"I just realized how long it's been since I went to the BATHROOM!" I yelled before hobbling over to the bathroom with the cast on my leg.

Oh yeah, I broke that leg. I must be on some really good meds.

Stark continues to laugh at my expense until I'm back by the hospital bed.

"How do you have enough air to laugh this long?" I asked in awe of his bright red face.

He shook his head, still laughing, as I went over and whispered in Cap's ear.

He smiled and nodded.

I calmly walked over to Stark and promptly slapped him.

He froze.

Suddenly, the archer fell out of the air vent laughing like Stark was.

Cap just sighed and walked out.

We all laughed like hyenas at his theatrical exit strategy.

Eventually we all ran out of air and kind of just collapsed all over the room.

"Capsicle, the drama queen," muttered Stark and it began again.

The laughing fits lasted until some colored lights began appearing.

"No not again, Stark, help me!" I yelled as the stupid portal appeared yet again.

They held onto my arms as I continued to slip further.

"Hey, Stark, slap Loki for me, okay?" I requested as I slipped further.

"I promise," he said.

"Hey, don't let go!" yelled the archer, before I slipped out of their hands.

And landed in a Dalek ship.

"What?!" cried the Tenth Doctor.

I jolted around, noticing the presence of the Doctor, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Jack Harkness, Jackie Tyler, Mickey Smith, Sarah Jane Smith, and Davros.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" I shouted.

"Kora, what are you doing here?" asked the Doctor.

"How do you know my name? Oh, no…" I asked.

"Have you met me before, Doctor?" I questioned as I realized what this meant.

Jackie answered for me.

"Kora, what are you talking about? You must remember us. Doctor, why doesn't she remember us?!" she yelled.

"She hasn't met any of us yet. This is the first time she's seen us before," the Doctor stated sadly.

"Wait, you mean I get to meet you all?" I questioned.

They all nodded kind of sad looking and anxious about my response.

I grinned kind of crazily.

"Fantastic!" I exclaimed.

There were smiles, eye rolls, and one shocked look on the Doctor's face.

"Wait, what?" he asked, in shock.

"I can't wait to meet you all!" I said still grinning.

He started grinning too.

Then I started flying through the air like a bird.

Wait, no, like a person who Davros freaking shocked in the back and sent flying.

First my world, then Middle Earth, then Doctor Who world.

People, stop trying to injure me!

For crying out loud!

**I am SO sorry for not updating in so long! I got caught up in school and other things and completely forgot to update. Thank you guys so much, people who reviewed! For all the students out there, anyone else hate STAAR? I do! Also, proud of the plot twist right now. I'm going to attempt to add Doctor Who to the madness I call a story. We shall see how this goes.**

**Allons-y!**

**:) Uncontrollable-book-nerd**


	8. Hobbit mattress!

_Have you noticed you have a habit of getting injured?_

_No, really? I never noticed._

_You're sassing yourself right now, FYI._

_Yes, I'm completely insane. Let's move on already!_

_Sheesh, fine, open your eyes!_

I open my eyes to see weird metal walls.

Weird. Wasn't I in a hospital?

Oh, wait Dalek ship!

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I lay on the ground, "A little help here, please! The stupid cast won't let me get up!"

Jack Harkness's face swam into view.

"Come on sweetheart, up you go," he said heaving me upwards.

I smiled, "Thanks, Jack-Jack."

He frowned, obviously failing to hide a smile.

"Please don't call me that."

"Nope, it's too late, it's already catchy."

"NOOOOOOO!"

"I-"

"Guys!" the Doctor interrupted, "You can talk later, right now we are on a Dalek ship and it's on fire LET'S GO!"

We quickly shuffled over to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Before a portal of swirly lights appeared below my feet again.

Great.

"Jack, help" I cried, grabbing on to his arm, "I don't want to go yet, I just met you guys!"

He shakes his head, "You'll be fine, I've met you before remember? We all have."

"Oh. Yeah," I say before letting go.

"Geronimo!"

Once again falling through the sky, my fall was broken by a pile of people.

"Ahhhhh," we all groaned as I rolled off of them.

"Wait, Kora?" someone asked.

"Frodo!" I yelled as I jumped on him with a hug.

I looked around and noticed a crowd bowing to the four hobbits while Aragorn had a crown on.

Oh no, the day Aragorn became king.

Oops?

Speaking of the King, "Hello, Kora. It's nice to see you, my friend."

"Hey, King Aragorn," I said sheepishly, "Sorry for the interruption. I swear on chocolate it was an accident. Please don't kill me!"

He laughed and hugged me.

"It is good to see you again. We were worried when you disappeared into the swirling magic lights." He said before eight small arms wrapped around my waist.

"Howdy, little hobbits," I said with a strong accent.

They just looked at me before they, once again, burst into hysterical laughter, me joining them, as Aragorn just shook his head.

Someone contact the Avengers, I have a superpower: creating hysterical laughter.

I wiped the tears out of my eyes before noticing the VERY large crowd around us.

I froze.

Guess what my superhero kryptonite is?

Crowds.

People surrounding me, pressing in as they glared at me, always staring.

"Guys," I whispered, probably as white as a sheet.

"What's wrong?" Frodo asked, grabbing my hand.

"I'm afraid of crowds," I whispered.

He pulled me forward, putting my arm around his shoulder when he saw my cast.

"Where did you go when you left? What happened to your leg?" he asked as he led me inside, the others following closely behind as Gimli and Legolas separated from the crowd.

I told them everything. I would tell you exactly what happened, but I already did so let's not repeat that again.

By the end, I was sitting in a comfy chair with my leg propped up as they stared at me.

"What?" I questioned, worried I broke them.

I self-consciously straightened my hair and wiped my face.

"Guys, what is it? Is there something on my face?" I asked again, looking around.

They looked at me with even more disbelief before- you guessed it- breaking out into laughter and gasps for air.

Even Legolas and Aragorn were laughing along.

"What's so funny?" I questioned.

They all laughed harder.

The hobbits faces were such a bright shade of red I thought they had tomatoes for faces.

Especially as they rolled on the floor.

"Ugh, boys," I muttered as I hid my burning red face behind my hands.

**This wasn't a very long chapter. The thought just popped into my head and I thought it would be a nice moment. I'm going to cycle through different fandoms, so expect some more groups and characters to be brought in.**

**I love you awesome nerds!**

**Uncontrollable-book-nerd :)**


	9. Why I have a fear of heights

I actually got to stay in Middle Earth for 2 weeks.

Amazing, right?

Well, it was amazing until Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn found out about my lack of fighting abilities.

Imagine the hardest, most torturous, most grueling workout training program you can think of. Then, multiply it by 10.

You still haven't reached the agony I felt.

By the time the portal appeared, I was ready to dive into it head first.

Luckily this time, everyone was there and prepared so I got to say goodbye before I jumped into the lights.

Something about this seems familiar.

Oh yeah, it's because I was falling out of the sky towards Stark Tower last time I was in this universe too.

Joy.

The only difference was this time I was much higher in the sky and the Stark was changed to an A.

I quickly pulled out my brand spankin' new Stark phone- courtesy of the man himself- and called him.

"What's up buttercup?" he asked.

"LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOW AND SEND THE SUIT NOW!" I screamed into the phone.

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed, "FRIDAY deploy the suit NOW!"

The ground was getting closer and closer.

I actually fell past the window and saw the Avengers plus a boy with silver hair, a girl with a red jacket, and a Thor-looking robot all staring in horror and shock as I whizzed past.

The ground still getting closer, I closed my eyes and curled up before I could become a pancake.

Suddenly, I was grabbed by metal arms a couple yards off the ground and carried back up to the top of the tower.

With my eyes still closed and my body frozen in a ball, I felt myself being gently placed on a carpeted floor before the arms let go and human arms took their place.

"Hey kid, open your eyes. I got you," Tony murmured while still holding me tightly to stop my shaking.

I heard Banner behind me, "I think she's in shock. Pietro, grab a blanket quickly."

There was a breeze before seconds later I was wrapped in a blanket but still held tightly to Stark's chest.

"It's okay," the boy whispered before stepping away.

I slowly stopped shaking and opened my eyes to see a familiar group of people looking at me with concern, even though they barely knew me.

"Hey, Stark?" I whispered, still getting my voice back.

"Yeah?" he said back just as quietly.

"When am I gonna stop meeting you guys like this?" I asked a bit louder.

Queue the laughter, smiles, scoffs, and rolling of eyes.

Stark was still holding me as he and Barton laughed the hardest, Pietro coming in second, clearly having been told of how I first met Earth's mightiest heroes.

"You're gonna be fine," he said, wiping tears from his eyes before shifting to the sofa, still not letting go.

We all settled down on the sofas that were conveniently placed in a circle and awkward silence drifted in.

Well, I'm not very good with silence if you haven't noticed by now.

"Who are you guys?" I bluntly questioned the 3 people I hadn't seen before.

The human looking boy and girl reeled back a bit, as if they had been slapped.

"You don't remember us?" the girl asked, shocked.

I shook my head, "Nope. I probably just haven't met you guys yet. I kind of travel through-"

"-different universes as well as time" all three of us said at the same time, while the metal man looked interested.

The boy-Pietro- explained, "You told us, we just didn't completely believe you."

I nodded, still struggling to believe this myself, "You're not the only ones."

They nodded while the girl began staring at me.

"I still can't read you mind," she said after a while of trying to break my head with her eyes.

"Again, who are you guys?" I tried once more.

The girl began this time, "I'm Wanda and the doofus next to me is my twin brother, Pietro. The metal man is Vision."

I nodded," Okay."

Now everyone stared at me, particularly Vision.

"What now?" I asked, "I know for a fact there's nothing on my face."

"Most people don't have hair that randomly changes colors," Natasha stated.

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?"

She nodded towards the mirror on the wall and, blushing, climbed out of Stark's lap.

I did my messed up scream (if you recall how it sounded in Middle Earth, it hasn't changed) as my reflection revealed a metallic blue stripe slowly appearing in my hair.

"What the heck?!" I yell-asked.

Who did this?!

I mean, I know I'm over reacting but I'm getting tired of things randomly happening and the injuries and weirdness and now my hair is changing colors GAHH!

Who is the cause of all of this?

…Loki.

That, that, stupid Rudolph puppet!

I spun around and randomly looked up with my hands in a prayer position.

"Please, whatever god deity thing that controls where I go, please let me got to Asgard next so I can 'talk' with Loki. Thanks," I finished.

Ignoring the people who looked like they thought I was insane, I waited for a portal to appear.

"Hey kid?" Stark asked as a portal suddenly appeared.

I cheered before turning back to Stark.

"Yes old man?"

He scowled, "Touché. How old are you?"

I stepped into the portal, "14, why?"

Now they all looked shocked and kind of horrified.

Well, I do look a bit older then I am.

The last thing I hear is Cap saying, "She's so young!"

As the lights disappear, I notice a gigantanourmus golden throne room with a man with a shiny golden eye patch sitting on a throne.

He stares at me.

I stare at him.

We stare at each other.

Staring.

"Hi," I say.

"Who are you?" he asked, not really surprised at all by a teenaged girl appearing from a portal in front of him.

"My name is Kora. I'm a friend of Thor. I'm here to yell at Loki," I state.

Still not showing any surprise, Odin bangs his staff on the floor.

The gigantanourmus- I don't actually think that's a word anymore- golden doors swing open as 3 men and a woman, completely decked out in armor, walk in and kneel as I stand there awkwardly.

"Yes, my King?" the woman asks, as all 4 look at me with curiosity, the blonde one smirking.

"Take this girl to see the prisoner, Loki," he demands as they kneel again before waking out.

"Thanks," I say with an awkward curtsy before running after Sif and the Warrior's Three.

Yeah, that's right, I know some Norse mythology.

I didn't miss the tiny smile on the Allfather's face as I almost trip trying to catch up with the others.

When the doors close, they all stop to turn around and look at me.

"What's your name, fair maiden?" asks the more robust man with a happy smile.

"Kora. I assume you guys are the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, then?" I asked.

They looked surprised.

"How did you come to the knowledge of our names?" Sif questioned.

I snorted," You do know Thor talks about you guys. A lot."

Again, looks of surprise.

"Why have you come to see Loki?" Fandral the "Dashing" asked, still smirking at me.

"Um…he kind of cursed me to be flung in between universes constantly where almost every time I'm either injured, unconscious, and/or scarred for life. Now my hair is turning blue," I explained.

"I've come to basically yell at him," I bluntly finished.

They all stared at me in shock.

My magic power choses this moment to come into effect.

Basically, they started laughing at the 14-year-old girl who wanted to scold a god.

So funny.

"If you could stop, please, and take me to Loki now, I'd appreciate it," I said, getting a bit angry.

They stopped when they saw me walking back to the throne room when they ignored me.

"Milady, we apologize for our laughter," Hogan said politely.

I nodded and we walked in silence to the prison cells.

"Here you are. We will depart now, but if you have need of aid, just yell for the guards and they will come," Sif said before they half-bowed and walked away.

Now, what to say to the annoying reindeer god…

**_Sorry for taking so long to update. Again. Now I have a whole list of new ideas that I actually referenced for this chapter. Just because I feel so bad, as a hint for the future: anybody read Percy Jackson? :)_**

**_I love you awesome nerds!_**

**_Uncontrollable-book-nerd :)_**


End file.
